


Wife

by Valgus



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, And Makoto is just your regular (but adorable) salaryman., And they live together and they are so very married ya know., Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, In which Haru is a famous swimmer., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On an interview on TV, national swimmer Nanase Haruka admitted that he was married to a wife by the name of Makoto... as Makoto watched and choked on his coffee at his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wife

It was eight at night when Tachibana Makoto, twenty-seven years old office worker, took fifteen minutes break for coffee and cup noodle. He leaned against the counter with a cup of coffee close to his lips as he waited for his cup noodle to be cooked, eyes on the small television by the break room, his co-worker sitting at the corner of the room, also watching the TV.

An interviewer sat next to a black-haired male, who didn't exactly look at his interviewer or the camera. He wore Japanese swim team jacket and his deep blue eyes looked slightly dim. The interviewer raised the mike and the interview started.

“Nanase-san, some people had been wondering about your private life, because, well, you keep it very private!” the interviewer laughed a little on the screen. “Not to mention, you’re such an _ikemen_ … people have been saying that you’re handsome and also have nice style. It can’t be helped if we’re wondering if there’s someone in your life…”

Anyone could literally see that the swimmer Nanase Haruka tried to surpass a yawn here. He nodded and responded, flat-faced, “I’m married, actually.”

The interviewer gasped, “Eh…? But you don’t wear any ring…”

“Well, we’re not married _married_ yet, but I don’t see any difference,” Haru shrugged and the interviewer didn’t seem to able to tell whether the serious-faced swimmer was joking or not. “I’d say we’re _practically_ married.”

“Ah… I see! This is such a shocking news for all female fans of Japanese representation for the Olympic, swimmer Nanase Haruka… Nanase-san, what can you tell us about your wife?”

Haru pouted, “… I can tell you my wife’s name if you promise you won’t do any harm or prying our life even further.”

The interviewer nodded enthusiastically.

For the first time since Haru appeared on that TV show, his eyes squinted as he smiled, “It’s Makoto. My wife’s name is Makoto.”

Makoto choked on his coffee. The coffee was hot and it burned his throat. Makoto coughed into his palm, his eyes were teary.

His co-worker, who spent the night on the office with him over a report, looked at him worriedly, “Uh, Tachibana, you okay?”

Makoto nodded, his eyes watery. “I-I-I’m fine.” He reached for tissue on the counter to dab the spilled coffee from his shirt.

His co-worker chuckled, “I don’t know you’re a Nanase Haruka fan! I must say, even though I know nothing about swimming, he does swim very beautifully… ah! I remember he said he’s from Iwatobi… Tachibana, you’re also from Iwatobi, aren’t you?”

Makoto only made awkward laughter as he kept dabbing his shirt with tissue.

“Nanase-san must be so proud of his secret wife,” giggled the engaged co-worker (Makoto came to his engagement party). “The other day, he said about how his wife is such a cute scaredy cat, though he said that with such a flat tone, like it was the most normal thing. Ah, Tachibana, you’re also a scaredy cat, though you’re really huge and muscular…”

Makoto made louder awkward laughter and finally huffed when his co-worker left the room to return to his desk.

Next time, Makoto really should ask Haru to not saying things like Makoto was his wife on national television… it’s not like Makoto didn’t like it, it was just so embarrassing for him to be known nationally simply as ‘Nanase Haruka the swimmer’s wife’ even though he was a twenty seven years old office worker.

*)*

Haru had bought the penthouse with Tokyo landscape for both of them when he just turned twenty-five. His swimming ability was no doubt amazing, but his cool persona and cute face made him extra money because Makoto had seen Haru in so many advertisement, from fashion, healthy drink, to the most Haru-like one… as government’s part of campaign for eating more fish as healthy diet.

Makoto still remembered the day Haru went home telling him that from now on they would have endless supply of mackerel, as payment from government. Makoto believed Haru cried a little that day, though Haru himself refused to admit that he cried because of lifetime supply of mackerel.

Two days after announcing the name of his ‘wife’, Haru returned home to Makoto sitting on the couch, his glasses on and his lips pouting. Makoto stood right away upon the sound of Haru’s steps and Haru made a confused face.

“Haruuu, why do you say my name in that TV show?” whined Makoto, who ran to Haru for a hug anyway.

Cold-faced and aloof Haru might be, but he was always the one pulling Makoto into the hug, “Ah. That. Don’t you like it, Makoto?”

Makoto made another whining sound. He couldn’t say he didn’t like it, but liking it would make Haru reveal more about him on the television.

It wasn’t like Makoto didn’t know how does it feel to want to brag about his beautiful Haru, but at least when he did that, he wouldn’t do that on TV show so that the whole country know.

“I’m sorry,” muttered Haru to Makoto’s shoulder. “I’ll be more careful next time.”

Makoto smiled at that and gave Haru a squeeze on the back. “Thank you, Haru-chan.”

“Mm, drop the ‘chan’, Makoto…” mumbled Haru, still against Makoto’s shoulder.

Makoto chuckled. Haru really hadn’t change. Makoto wondered, as he blushed, whether Haru would object him calling his husband ‘Haru-chan’ when they were actually married.

*)*

Just two weeks after Haru said he would be more careful, he appeared on another TV show, this time talking about how his wife constant complaint about mackerel for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

“So, Nanase-san, you’re the one who do the cooking?”

Haru smiled, eyes sparkled as he talked about mackerel, “Yes, I’m very good at cooking mackerel.”

Makoto was on the break room once again with his co-worker, “Man, he’s bragging about his cute wife again! Ah, I just realized this, but his wife has a lot of common with you, Tachibana! Could it be… that you’re actually Nanase Haruka’s wife?”

Makoto sipped his coffee very, very slowly and didn’t look at his co-worker.

He suddenly laughed, “It’s just not possible, isn’t it? I bet Nanase Haruka liked small, big-breasted type… from the way he talked about this ‘Makoto’…”

Makoto choked a little this time. He left the break room, half-running with teary eyed.

Perhaps Makoto should find a new way to make Haru kept his promise on being careful when bragging about his so-called wife.

**Author's Note:**

> "Ikemen" is a Japanese term for cool, beautiful, and generally pretty mesmerising guy. (I'm sure Haru is one.)
> 
> Pardon this drabble... it came out from this image where Haru spoke in national TV about his cute wife Makoto. No one would thought that his wife was bigger and more muscular than him, right?
> 
> (Really, I apologise.)
> 
> Thank you for reading this silly piece!


End file.
